


A Modern Day Fairytale

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: This is no fairytale.





	A Modern Day Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Rescue  
> Universe: AU set after X2  
> Rating: goldfish ;)  
> Summary: This is no fairytale.  
> Disclaimer: Marvel and Fox have more money than God. I don't. Guess who actually owns the X Men  
> A/N: thanks to Jesse for the hand holding

In the fairytales, it's always Prince Charming who saves the Princess.   
This is no fairytale.

When she arrived, she was seventeen.   
When Jean died, she had just turned eighteen.  
When Logan left she was nineteen.

I don't date students. There are issues, and things that happened in my past that keep me from seeing like that. However, that doesn't keep me from hearing what all the female students say about me. Most of the boys lusted over Jean, most of the girls over me. Sometimes it worked the other way. But we were in love. We didn't see anyone but each other. 

*** 

Scooter (cause that's what Logan-in-my-head calls him) needed to get out. Storm and I agreed on that. Xavier and Hank too. It had been three years since Logan had left. I wanted to get out. And seeing as I've got Logan-in-my-head, I was the one who could bully him into a night out. Knew where to go too. There's a roadhouse, down about thirty miles from the school. Got a good pool table, a great jukebox, and the low lights that let me and Scooter get around the whole mutant thing. Then there's the fact the guy who owns it sends his daughter to school here. Course, getting Scott out would be the problem. 

"Come on. We're going out."

"Not now Rogue." 

"Yes now, Scooter." 

"I've got--" 

"You've got what? Class? Don't think so. Practice? You've been doing that every night. I think you could use the night off. Besides, who else can I get to shot pool with me? You and me are the most normal looking freaks here. Plus, Ro's out with Kurt, and Hank and the Professor are watching the kids tonight." 

 

"Rogue. Please." 

"No. Don't make me get Xavier to make you go out." 

"I hate you." 

"Sure you do. Come on, I'll meet you downstairs." 

***

"Why are we doing this?" 

"Because, I wanted to go out. And you need to get out. Believe me or not, but you're going to feel better. Maybe not tomorrow morning, but you'll feel better." 

"You're insane Rogue." 

"I have five men and one other woman living in my brain. You wanna pass judgment on sanity? Please. And call me Marie already." 

"So that's what it is?" 

"Yes, Scooter." 

"Scott." 

"But Scooter is much more fun. At least it's not One Eye." 

"Fine you win." 

"Damn right I do. I always win." She laughed as she said that and made me wonder why I didn't notice my teammate before. Tonight she was just Marie. Not a student, not a teammate. Just a gorgeous girl who wanted to go out with me. And wanted me to have fun. I figured I could try to do that.

***

Three games in and I hadn't won. I took a sip of my jack and coke and lined up my next shot. "Three ball, corner pocket." Pulled back, shot, and missed. "Damnit. Go Scooter." 

"Eight ball, side pocket." Perfect shot. Damn math teacher. I took another sip, gulp rather, of my drink, and winked. 

***

She just winked at me. I started following her to the jukebox watching as she picked a song. "So what's all this about always winning?" 

"It's ok if you lose a battle, long as you win the war," she slurred a little, putting her hands around my neck. 

"And what war is that?" 

"Don't know just yet. I'll let you know when I do." She's hitting on me. Rog— Marie is hitting on me. The song is a slow one and she pulls me closer to her. Huh. 

***

In the fairytales, it's always Prince Charming who saves the Princess. 

In mine, I get to save Prince Charming. Ok, so he's a mutant who can't open his eyes without possibly taking out a ceiling. 

I'm no Princess. Soul sucking skin, here. But he's a great guy. Who needed a night out. That turned into a day in. 

And he's getting somewhere close to happy again.


End file.
